


Sleeping Beauty

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Emma's father is the US ambassador for Wakanda. She stumbles on Sleeping (Bucky) Beauty while taking a break from meetings. And she returns to visit him, every day.





	

Having an overprotective father could be a burden sometimes. But then again, it could be a blessing in disguise. Especially when he informed her that she was accompanying him to Wakanda. That’s how she found herself in the medical ward of the Wakandan palace. She spent her days shadowing their scientists and doctors for her father; since he had other business to attend to that she wasn’t privy to. That’s also how she found herself in the room.  
Emma needed a moment and excused herself from the advanced conversation. She wasn’t bored. And she wasn’t stupid. Their science was just so far advanced, she had a difficult time understanding things without them being ‘dumbed down’ for her. She often left meetings with pages of notes to google search and research that evening so she would understand.  
The door was unlocked. When she stepped in, it was quiet and the only light was the sunshine streaming in the windows. She walked over to the wall of glass and looked out over the picturesque scenery. It was utterly breathtaking. She closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her skin. A few deep breaths and she was calm and centered, ready to return to the meeting with a clearer head.  
She turned to go and froze. She’d never seen an actual cryo-chamber before. A giddy bubble of curiosity settled in her belly and swelled into her chest as she crept closer. When she reached the chamber, she straightened up, realizing almost as an afterthought that she was the only one in here and that she must look like an idiot on the security camera. She squinted into the frosted glass.  
The man inside appeared asleep. And he was very handsome, longish dark hair and a muscular build. She wondered what color his eyes were. “I bet they’re green. Or maybe blue. Are you a blue-eyed angel?” She spoke softly, reaching out tentatively to touch the glass. It felt cold but not overly so. She shivered none the less. Her lips parted at the missing arm. Now her curiosity shifted into over drive. Why would this white man missing an arm be in a cryo-chamber in the medical ward of the Wakandan palace? “Don’t forget handsome and ridiculously built.” Emma spook to herself, not expecting an answer. “And did you see those thighs?”  
“I did actually.”  
She screamed in surprise, whirling around. “King T-Challa! I’m so sorry.” She covered in her lips, blushing a deep red.  
His wide, beautiful grin didn’t ease her mortification. “I’m sorry for startling you, Emma.”  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be in here. I just needed a break from meetings.”  
He pressed his lips together and nodded. “It’s alright. You’re not going to disturb him.”  
T’Challa joined her at the cryo-chamber. They both watched Bucky’s unconscious form before Emma’s curiosity got the better of her. “Who is he?”  
“James Barnes.”  
“The fuck you say.” She winced at her impropriety but the king only laughed. “I’m so sorry, your majesty.”  
“Emma, it’s alright. You forget, just because I am a king, we still have known each other for many years.”  
She bit her lip. “This is really Bucky Barnes?” T’Challa nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. “THE Howling Commando, James Buchanan Barnes.” She turned back to the cryo-chamber, pressing her fingertips to the glass. “How?”  
“It is a long story. Maybe he or the Captain might tell you some day.”  
She smiled softly but shook her head. “Captain Rogers and I move in very different circles.”  
T’Challa tilted his head. “How so?”  
“Well, for starters, the Avengers and you know, you.”  
“But you are in my circle.”  
Emma shook her head. “No, no I am not.” She gestured to herself. “This is my circle.” The king laughed and shook his head. “What’s he doing here?”  
“Waiting.”  
“For what?”  
“That I cannot tell you. Part of the story the Barnes or Rogers will have to tell you.” She sighed. “You are welcome to stay for a while.” The king turned to leave. “Or return, whichever is your wish.”  
“Thank you, king.” She bowed her head.  
“And they’re blue.”  
“What?”  
“His eyes.” He nodded to the cryo-chamber and the sleeping man within it. “They are blue.” Emma glanced to the cryo-chamber then back to T’Challa but he’d disappeared.

Emma returned the next day and the day after that, and the day after that. She returned to visit him every day. Sometimes, it was for five minutes between meetings. Sometimes, it was for hours. A month had passed when she began talking to him. Simple things, like describing the day on the other side of the glass or the meetings she had to attend or her plans for returning stateside. Then she began to read to him, whatever book she was reading at the time.  
The afternoon his fingers moved, she had been reading him Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. Rain pattered against the glass. Afternoon passed into evening. The door to the room suddenly opened and Bucky’s team of doctors and nurses took their places at their monitors.  
“What’s going on?”  
“There was a sudden spike in brain activity.” Emma bit her bottom lip. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing, I was just sitting here reading to him.”  
“What were you reading?”  
“Frankenstein.” She clutched the book to her chest, afraid they would take it from her. “He’s not waking up, is he?” She felt a wash of panic and guilt that he was somehow conscious and trapped in his body, suffering the cold.  
“No, Mr. Barnes is not regaining consciousness.” Emma stood behind the doctors. They were watching camera footage from inside the chamber. “There!” One of the doctors pointed to his fingers as they twitched. She gasped and took a step back. “He shouldn’t be able to do that. He’s in a chemically induced coma.”  
“You mean, he can hear me?”  
“He can.” The doctor glanced at her. “Does that trouble you?”  
“I don’t know.” She walked over to the cryo-chamber. She didn’t remember him smiling before, but he was smiling now. She gasped. “I’ve gotta go.” She clutched the book to her chest as practically ran back to her quarters.  
Over the next month, she kept her visits short. There was a feeling in her chest every time she was near him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she didn’t want to poke at it. A light feeling, like her heart and lungs and stomach were made of butterflies. Several nights when she couldn’t sleep, Emma would stare at the ceiling and wonder what Bucky dreamt about. Did he notice when she wasn’t there? Did he notice her shortened visits? Did he miss her? Because she missed him. And often, her thoughts would turn sinful. She imagined what his lips felt like, what his tongue tasted like, how he fucked.  
Emma had fallen in love with him.  
So it was time to say goodbye. She couldn’t live her life being in love with a man who didn’t even know she existed past her voice, a man who might never wake up, a man who definitely did not love her back. She convinced her father to let her return stateside. Emma waited until the day before she was set to leave to tell him she was leaving. She wanted to explain to him why she wouldn’t be back…without telling him how silly she’d been.  
The room held an unusual chill, despite the sunshine pouring in the windows. She bit her bottom lip, not looking at the cryo-chamber. She might do something ridiculous like start crying, which wasn’t completely impossible. She felt the sting in her eyes and the lump in her throat. She walked to the glass wall, keeping her voice low but still loud enough for him to hear. He was a super soldier after all.  
“I wanted to tell you goodbye, Bucky. I’m going home to the states tomorrow.” She drew a shaky breath and let it out. “I won’t be coming back.” She swallowed the lump only for it to return. She looked down at her feet. “I was a stupid, silly, lonely girl and did something that I probably knew better than to do.” She laughed at herself, shaking her head as her tears threatened to fall. “It’s almost pathetic, really. I fell in love with you.” She looked over her shoulder at the cryo-chamber and froze. It was empty.  
Emma had crossed the room before she realized she’d moved. Her palms pressed to the glass. It was warm, no longer sending that familiar chill through her. She fumbled with the button that lowered the glass. The bed on which he’d laid felt warm. Not body warm, no but room temperature. Where was he? She looked around the room before a shadow moved behind the chamber. Her eyes sought it out, moving up from the bare feet to the handsome face as he stepped out from behind the chamber.  
Her hands flew to her mouth as her stomach dropped to the floor. He smiled. “You’re Emma.”  
“And you’re awake.” He chuckled. “You’re awake!” Her eyes widened. “Why are you awake?” She swallowed as she tried to process what she was seeing. “You heard me. Oh fuck, you weren’t supposed to hear me hear me.” Her breath sped up, her pulse began to rabbit. She licked her lips anxiously and managed to look away from him. “I gotta go.” She darted for the door.  
“Hey, wait-“ Bucky caught her wrist before she got too far. She swallowed and looked down at his hand, but he didn’t let go. “Is it true?”  
“Is what true?” She knew what he was asking, but answering his question with a question bought her more time. Bucky looked her like she knew better and fuck it all, if it didn’t feel like he’d given her that look before. Not to mention how natural it felt to have his warm skin against hers. “Yes, it’s true.” She met his unwavering gaze. “Fuck me, your eyes are so fucking blue.”  
Bucky laughed and it was music to hers ears. “I like you, Emma.”  
“God, I’ve been friend-zoned by an old man.”  
He laughed at the old man part. His smile damn near broke her heart. She had to get out of this room. “What’s friend-zoned?”  
She shook her head. “Oh god, please let this be a dream. This has to be a dream.”  
Bucky stepped in front of her. His hand curled around her wrist them moved up her arm until he cupped her cheek. “I’ve been dreaming of you ever since I heard your voice.” His gaze flicked to her lips. He swallowed, his lips parting. She was more beautiful than his dreaming brain had imagined. “Listen doll, I don’t-“ He stepped into her, running his thumb along her bottom lip. “Fuck, I want to kiss you so bad.”  
Emma squeaked in surprise. Bucky pressed his lips to hers in a firm, gentle kiss. His hand shifted to cradle her neck under her ear, tipping her head back a bit. His tongue glided along to the seam of her lips then licked them, asking for entrance. She leaned into him, her lips parting. His tongue glided against hers then danced with it. He tasted cold, like sucking on an ice cube on a hot day.  
Emma whimpered. Man, for being a hundred years old he could fucking kiss. She felt it all the way down into her toes. His hand shifted again to the back of her head and his kiss grew more demanding, taking her breath away. When they broke, he pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers worked in her hair.  
“That was better than anything I could have dreamt.”  
She brought her hands up to rest on his chest then pushed away enough to look him in face, in his eyes. “Same.” She bit her bottom lip and repeated the question she’d asked when she found him awake. “Bucky, why are you awake?”  
“They couldn’t keep me under. My body was metabolizing the sedative faster than they could administer it. Besides, I had something to wake up for.”  
“But-“  
“I’m not so good with people anymore. I’m skittish and awkward and uncomfortable. I’m a mess. And I’ll probably fuck this up at some point. And I don’t even know if I can feel emotions the way I used to. Not after what was done to me.”  
“Bucky, you’re not being very reassuring here.” She raised her eyebrow.  
“No, I’m not, doll. And I’m sorry for that. But I want to be honest with you.” He looked out the window over her shoulder. “I remember loving Steve, like a brother. I think I still do. I remember how good it felt to love someone. Especially a woman. And,” He looked down at her, moving his thumb to hold her chin up, “and I really want to find out if I can. With you.”  
“Ok, Bucky.” She hadn’t realized she was trembling until he wrapped his arm around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. His arm felt so good around her. She pressed her face into his solid chest. They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat from the doorway.  
“Alright, Sleeping Beauty, let the doctors get a look at that brain.”  
Emma looked from Steve Rogers back to Bucky. “Sleeping Beauty, I like that.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just go back in the chamber.” Emma bit her lip and giggled. Bucky knew then that he could love her, maybe he already did. She reminded him of Steve. “Sleeping Beauty.” He shook his head. “Fuck you both.” Steve and Emma laughed as they were lead out of the room.


End file.
